Saving Grace
by cleverautumn
Summary: Something's been up with Holt. Lately he's been more subdued and sad. Jackson just wants to make sure he's okay. With the help of Frankie and his friends, can he save Holt from his most dangerous enemy..himself? Warnings- Depression. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey everyone! So I'm a little nervous about writing this but I'm also super excited. This is based off of a headcanon I saw on Tumblr and I really wanted to write some Monster High because Holt and Jackson are my favorite characters. Sorry if anybody is OOC I'm trying to portray characters as accurate as possible in this situation. **

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters used in this story. Sadly, they belong to Mattel. **

Jackson Jekyll strolled down the hallway, deep in thought. Which was freaky all on its own, and not in the good way. The normie's head was usually filled with other thoughts too, thoughts that weren't his own. His other half, Holt Hyde, was usually chattering mindlessly, interrupting his usual thought process. But as of lately, Holt had been a lot quieter than usual, more withdrawn. He would only say one or two words or none at all. This confused and somewhat worried Jackson. The young Hyde was always loud and exuberant in everything he did, even if that included just thinking.

'Maybe he's getting sick…' thought the normie before he ran into someone. He looked up and saw the face of Frankie Stein. He blushed and stuttered out,

"I-I'm so sorry, Frankie."

She smiled and waved it off, "It's fine, Jackson, I wasn't paying attention either. What's got you so lost in thought?"

He pondered on whether or not to voice his concerns. He know he could trust the stitched up ghoul, but he wasn't sure if this was of major importance.

"Have you noticed anything off about Holt lately? Like, does he seem... quieter or sadder?" He hoped he was just worrying over nothing.

Frankie shifted her weight as she thought for a moment,

"Well now that you mention it, he has seemed a bit down lately. Is everything okay?"

Jackson chewed his lip in anxiety,

"C-could you maybe try talking to him for me? N-not that I'm worried or anything," he defended quickly. "O-our mom's just a little worried."

Frankie held a hand to her mouth and giggled. It was obvious Jackson cared for his louder counterpart.

"Sure! I'd love to talk to Holt. It's been a few days since I've seen him."

Jackson sighed in relief, maybe she could finally get down to what was wrong with Holt. His stomach fluttered a little at the thought of Frankie caring for him and his counterpart's wellbeing.

He really hoped she could fix Holt Hyde. And if she couldn't…he wasn't sure anyone else could.

**First chapter done! Sorry if it's a little short, but I promise the next chapter will be longer. I'm not sure how long this story will be…anyways I would really appreciate your reviews.**

**Much lovexx**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Hello lovelies! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks, high school is kicking my butt **** Anyways, in this chapter Frankie's going to try and figure out what's wrong with our favorite DJ. Hope you enjoy and again sorry for the wait. **

**Disclaimer- I'm a high school student, of course I don't own a million dollar company.**

Jackson reached for his iCoffin in his pocket and pulled on his headphones. He looked at the stitched ghoul in front of him one last time and smiled for good luck before the beat of some random song flowed to his ears as he transformed into his Hyde side. The fire engulfed him, leaving the son of Dr. Hyde in its place. Only he didn't let out some unintelligible yell like usual. He just stood meekly and tried not to look at the Stein in front of him.

"Hey Fine-Stein. What's shakin' ghoul?" the blue-skinned monster questioned quietly, without his usual energy.

Frankie looked on in concern, but tried not to let it show in her response," Hey Holt. I feel like we haven't talked in forever! How's it going?"

Before the fiery haired monster could respond, the bell rang loudly causing them both to jump in surprise.

"I'll..I'll see you at lunch, alright Frankie-Fine?" Holt didn't wait for her answer as he turned around and walked to class, with his hands deep in his pockets and head turned towards the ground.

"Yeah..see you later," she responded to the empty space in front of her as everyone deserted the hallway in order to get to class on time.

Frankie tried to concentrate in Biteology, honestly she did but the gnawing feeling in her stomach would not go away as she thought of the more rambunctious side of her duel-natured friend..or was it boyfriend? To tell herself the truth, she still had feelings for the two boys. She loved the way Jackson's eyes lit up when he talked nerd stuff and she loved the way Holt would hold her in his strong arms as he hugged her and gave her a little twirl.

'Get a grip ghoul. Now is not the time to think about your own issues. You need to be there for your friend,' she reminded herself firmly in her brain. She was worrying about her own problems when her friend could possibly be going through something major? How selfish was that? The green-skinned ghoul was brought out of her one-sided argument as the bell signaling lunch rang over-head. She quickly packed up her belongings and briskly walked out of glass so she could hurry to find Holt. As she put her books in her locker, she spotted Holt walking to the creepateria and jogged up to him.

"Hey Holt, want to go sit outside with me? It's a beautiful day," she asked as she gently reached out for his hand.

Holt simply nodded his head in response and allowed the ghoul to lead him outside to the fountain in the garden. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was clear of any clouds. They sat side-by-side on the gray cement and loosely held hands.

"So Holt..how have you been? You don't seem like yourself," The ghoul tried to look her fiery friend in the eye but he kept his gaze trained on the ground.

"I..I've been great Frankie-Fine. Right as rain." He tried to back up his statement with a too big, not at all real smile, but Frankie was not letting up.

"Holt, I know something is wrong. Please, I just want to help you and so does Jackson. Please tell me," Frankie pleaded as she finally caught the gaze of the other monster. She looked into his eyes that were usually like mini sunrises but today they were dull and a little wet, like he might cry soon. She squeezed his hand, pleading with her eyes for him to open up to her.

Holt finally relented weakly pushing his hand through his orangeish locks. "I just haven't been feeling so great lately," he attempted to wave it off casually, but Frankie still wasn't giving up.

"Tell the truth. What's wrong, Holt?" At this question, his eyes turned glassy and a small choked noise escaped his throat. Frankie held Holt close as he finally let out a sob. The hot-head put his head between her neck and shoulder as tears ran down his face. His shoulders shook as he didn't even bother to quiet his cries anymore, he just let go. Frankie gently rocked him back and forth running her fingers though his hair in an attempt at comfort. Holt sat up a little and tried to speak.

"I'm-I'm just so tired. It's like whatever I do I can't be happy. I've tried everything. I tried to write songs and draw and nothing worked not even music," Holt rubbed his eyes to try and stop the tears, but they just kept pouring down his face," And-And now I just don't feel anything. I-I don't want to do this anymore." He hide his face back in her soaked shoulder and continued to shake.

"This? What do you mean, Holt?" The look he gave her crushed her heart and the next thing he said stopped the air in her lungs,

"I don't want to be here..I don't want to live."

**A/N- Whoo *wipes sweat from forehead* this was a long chapter. My poor baby Holt finally admitted what's wrong. So I guess this is kind of like a cliff-hanger and I'll try my hardest to update this weekend or sooner. Join me next chapter to see what Frankie will do to help Holt with his (not yet diagnosed) depression. Please review! **

**Much lovexx**


End file.
